


Overturning Fate

by dangofamily



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangofamily/pseuds/dangofamily
Summary: There is no way of altering destiny when it is written by the gods, only to follow it through. Then why was Noctis brought so far back that he could try fixing everything with his bare hands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea ever since I played the game and while I loved FFXV, I won't deny that there were a few things that could've been done better. So now here I am adding my own twist to this video game! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Also this was originally posted on fanfiction.net under the same name so I'm slowly adding the current chapters onto this site. Thought I'd let you all know. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta LizzieBCT.

His head was throbbing and his body felt very sluggish. Having Umbra send him back in time was normal routine for Noct when he wanted to gather more supplies and intel that he may have missed along the way. Hell, even to enjoy some quality time with his friends. But alas, those good times were drawing to a close. After all he was currently thirty, recently out of the crystal, and fated to become the True King; to carry that role onto his shoulders. With all that in mind he asked for Umbra to guide him back for one last time, a final adventure.

It was always a blinding light that followed so Noct shut his eyes and waited patiently to be in the backseat of the Regalia. Every time he had journeyed back though, he was always quick to recover, never feeling so weak. Perhaps his weariness was catching up to him. Who knows. He wiggled his fingers to get a feel of his worn out body. There was some shuffling nearby before whoever it was began to approach him. Looks like he attracted their attention.

“Noctis.” A voice; so faint and yet so familiar, one he hasn't heard for years. His hand was lifted and cradled very gently almost as if afraid any added pressure would cause it to crumble.

“Noctis,” it repeated, much closer this time. As Noct struggled to open his eyes his heart began to thump rapidly. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? He blinked away the bleariness from his vision and the first thing that came to focus was the vast navy blue ceiling, golden borders decorating the roof arches. Noct slowly tilted his head to the left to face his guest and found himself in disbelief. The black hair that’s been tousled, those green eyes filled with warmth, and his well-kept beard...he never knew he would ever see him again and yet-

“Dad?” Noct sucked in a breath. W-was his voice higher?!

His father rewarded him with a loving smile and leaned closer to his son, unaware of the conflicting emotions Noct was dealing with. After all, he believed it to be simply from waking up in an unfamiliar environment. Of course confusion was a common occurrence of someone coming out from a coma; let alone one that lasted a complete month.

A month; every day being a heart wrenching struggle at seeing Noctis’s catacomb state. It was such a close call, his child’s life almost lost and he will forever be scarred by that event. Already King Regis could feel the numerous wrinkles on his face that increased throughout his worries. He held Noct’s hand closer, pressed his lips on them and sighed. He would never let this happen again. He would protect Noct with his life!

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He promised.

Noct felt tears welling up in his eyes and normally he would stubbornly move his head away to hide it, but the fear of this all a dream frightened him. So he let them fall down his cheek as he reached out for his father, only to stop shortly from the blinding pain that wracked down his spine.

“Noctis!”

Regis helped him lie back down and as he went to pull away Noct wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close. “Don’t go!” Noct cried desperately. “Not yet!”

His father respected his wishes and permitted Noct to keep hold. If only it was possible to remain that way with the king here alive and well ! Noct was never one to show his emotions so he would conceal them from his friends. Often times from himself too. But if his emotions were not going to remain in check anymore, then he was going to take advantage of that. So he was rather disgruntled when his father pulled away.

“I’m sorry but your body needs a bit more time to make a full recovery, son. You should rest some more and not push yourself far too much.”

“...I understand.” Oh yes. Noct understood where, or to be precise when he is. The dawning realization had just come to him. This was right after he was attacked by a deamon and had been hospitalized. Then he and his father would journey to the kingdom of Tenebrae to help with his healing; Luna’s homeland.

This shouldn’t be possible! Umbra’s powers never travelled so far back before! This should all be Noct dreaming but the agonizing pain his body was dealing through, the rich feel of his father’s cloak along his fingertips, and the unmistakeable smell of disinfectants that always lurked in infirmaries had him doubting that he was imagining all of this. His mind could never go to such creative lengths.

Everything was complicated now. He was in his younger and inexperienced body again, without his three best friends either. However, Noct was in the past now before all had spiraled downwards. Maybe this was the gods offering him a chance to change things. One step at a time.

“You won't leave right?” Noct had to make sure he wouldn't disappear; he needed that assurance.

His father ruffled his hair and then pulled the covers, from where they were tossed aside, up to his chin. Regis grabbed his son's little hand again and whispered, “I will be here, always.”

Noct smiled contently and allowed the lurking exhaustion to close in. He thanked Umbra under his breath. For sure if he ever saw him again, he would reward him with Ignis’s cooking.

“I’m back dad.” And then Noct’s eyes fell shut, his breathing returning to its rhythmic beat. Regis brushed through his son’s midnight locks.

“I know, my son. Welcome back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he promised when he woke up the king was still beside his bed which had Noctis breathe a sigh of relief. This isn’t a dream then. Noticing that he had awakened, his father stroked his hair and Noct relished in the soothing comfort it provided for him. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” his father returned. “How do you feel?”

_‘Awestruck that this is all real!’_ “Same as before I guess.”

Regis’s rubbed at his own beard, eyes dimming of its radiance and his smile slipping away. He shouldn't have expected a different answer, but like any parent he had hope that perhaps his son would be cured miraculously. Unfortunately, only a fool would believe that a severe injury can disappear.

Noctis licked his chapped lips before proceeding to sit up. The blaring pain returned instantaneously and if not for his father rushing to help him, he would have crashed back down on his bed.

“Thank you.”

Regis frowned disapprovingly. “It maybe best that you refrain from causing yourself strain and lay down Noct,” he advised but Noctis shook his head.

“I don’t want to be bedridden.”  
“I forget how stubborn you can be.” Regis laughed, however it sounded a bit strained, troubling

the young prince. He tentatively tugged at his father’s sleeve. “Dad, are you ok?” He blinked, forehead creasing. “Why do you ask Noct?”

“You just seem more tired than normal; the bags under your eyes prove my point.” His eyes trailed to Regis’s forehead. “And I remember you having less wrinkles...”

His father snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “You're rather observant aren't you?” Noctis huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard to notice dad.”

“No. I suppose it isn’t.” Regis agreed. “Thank you for noticing but I will be fine. You have your own recovery to focus on.”

Noctis frowned but said nothing else. He knew he shouldn’t be stubborn and stay put but it’s been so long that he has been on the road where he always had to lick his wounds as best as he could and continue onwards. After the fall of Insomnia that was how the runaway prince and his lackeys had survived. Or will live since it’s now the past.

His father abruptly rose from his seat but not before he laid a tender kiss on Noctis’s forehead. “I will go fetch the doctor and inform her that you have woken up.”

The little prince’s hand snatched his hand immediately, eyes filled with absolute fear. It was an abrupt change of emotion that had Regis momentarily stunned. “You’ll come back right?” His son blurted out. This was the second time he asked the king this and in all the years he has been a father he has never seen Noctis show such a display of behavior. Such a change had his worries grow exponentially but he needed to instil calmness into his son because he doubted this was remotely healthy dealing with stress during recovery.

“Always,” he promised and then he walked out of the room leaving Noctis alone.

It was rather unsettling being alone. He knew he was never unguarded of course but close interactions were different instead of guards observing from afar. But him being left alone presented him an opportunity to plan out his next move. The prince sat up straighter, ignoring the throbbing pain, and jotted through his options in his head. Currently he had no choice but to play the crippled patient again while waiting patiently for when his father makes the decision to journey with him to Tenebrae.

Tenebrae. Luna. Noctis clutched onto the covers, fighting way the horrid memory of her death with difficulty. He wanted to save her this time from the very beginning and never live through it again. But how? Should he simply tell his father that he came from the future and retell him of every event that was to come?

Noctis scoffed. “Yeah right.” If he told his father this he would never be allowed to leave the city, let alone the palace. The trip to Tenebrae would never happen either and that definitely needs to happen.

“Damn it! What should I-”

He could barely mull over other ideas before his father returned. A petite, blonde woman dressed in a teal gown and hair tied up in a bun was trailing right behind him. She bowed to him when she reached the end of his bed. “Good morning, Prince Noctis,” the doctor greeted. “My name is Althea Evans and I will be your appointed doctor during your recuperation.”

“Ok.” Taking that as her cue, Althea approached him with a clipboard in hand. “How do you feel Prince Noctis?”

“Fine,” He answered plainly.

The doctor jotted something down before removing her stethoscope from around her neck and slipped it under Noct’s hospital gown, much to his disapproval. He obediently took a breath each time she asked so she could cease slithering the cold instrument down his chest.

“No pain in any particular area?”

“Only on my back when I move.” Althea nodded and carefully guided the stethoscope down his back, indicating him when to breathe.

“Do you have any recollection of the incident young prince?” She asked as she proceeded with the rest of his physical.

“Vaguely.”

“Could you tell me what you recall most vividly?” She inquired, pulling out a small flashlight from her white lab coat pocket.

Noct scowled and he looked to his father, who was back by his side, for a form of guidance. Regis gave his hand a light squeeze and nudged his head to the doctor patiently. “Go on and answer Althea’s question, son.”

He’d rather not have to deal with this at the moment, but the sooner he did it the faster he’d be done with it. Noctis turned back to Althea, tilting his head slightly upwards to allow her to check his pupil reflexes with the flashlight. “The most I remember is lying in a pool of blood and being surrounded by fire. I could hardly breathe from all the smoke but I was more focused on the daemon snake looking down at me...the rest is all a blur.”

Althea nodded and scribbled down more notes, putting it down on a table afterwards. “Thank you young prince. I understand that this is taxing for you, especially from coming out of a coma but I need to do a few more tests before I leave you to rest.”

“Great...” Yup, this was one thing he never missed in the future.

**OoOoOoO**

Regis left his son again when he went back to sleep, heading to meet with Althea who had agreed to wait out in the hall. He didn’t have to wait long, Noctis has always been prone to taking naps at any moment in time; a habit the king wished his son would grow out of.

The Citadel’s infirmary only took a very small portion of the palace, containing a few rooms and a short white hallway that quickly led out into the main lobby, as it’s use was more reserved for the royal family. Thus there was no need for a large medical staff so he only met a few nurses who bowed as he approached.

He found Althea behind the front desk. When she saw him she rose from her seat and bowed. “Your grace.”

“Althea,” Regis acknowledged. “What have you found?”

“Prince Noctis is recuperating well,” Althea reported, grabbing her clipboard off the desk and scanned through her notes. “From what I gathered his vitals are positive and he shows to be coming out of the coma wondrously; void of any side effects. However, it is his paralysis that is most concerning...” She paused; Regis gestured for her to continue to which she did. “He may have received a greater blow from the attack that has deprived him of his mobility. I cannot even make an assumption as to when it’d heal, your grace.”

“Is there any way to greaten the possibility?” The king prompted.

“There is not much we can do, perhaps physical therapy but even then we would be crossing our fingers for a miracle. If the potions and elixirs we have did nothing, then he would need a greater healing method. For now our hands are tied.” Regis heavily sighed and rubbed at his creasing forehead. Having never witnessed her king so crestfallen, Althea guiltily bowed her head. “I apologize your grace for not having a better answer.”

“No no. You are only doing your job,” Regis assured her, gifting her a small smile as emphasis. “I owe you my thanks Althea. You are dismissed.”

Althea respectfully dipped her head and disappeared down the hall as the king remained, immersed in his contemplation.

In times like these were when he missed his wife Aulea; he had no doubt that she’d have an idea what to do when they were at their bleakest. His wife was a strong and noble woman who knew exactly what to say to comfort him, as she always had in their childhood. Aulea would have been a great mother. His son’s eyes and wayward attitude always reminded him of her so she was always with Regis. But now-

“You would have known what to do.” Regis sighed under his breath, his shoulders sagged.

Being king was not really a problem for Regis, his father made sure he knew how to rule and the council were a great help when he needed other opinions to view on. Being a father...that was where it became complicated especially when everyday seeing Noctis in bed unable to walk tore at his heart, made the king feel useless. But he couldn’t grovel in shame, that would only lead to nothing.

King Regis looked down at his watch for the time before walking away from the desk and out of the infirmary, heading to the throne room for a meeting to which he needed to attend. Perhaps...afterwards he could have a drink with an old friend.

**OoOoOoO**

Noctis frowned down at his plate. In an instant he brushed the vegetables to the edge of the plate and focused solely on his barramundi. This of course displeased his watchful father.

“You should eat everything that was served to you Noct.”

Noctis chewed on the piece of fish, taking his time to answer. “I hate vegetables.” His father eyed him disapprovingly but did nothing else, leaving his son to eat in peace.

He’d already been in here for a mere four days and already he was picking up on a routine. His father was next to him every morning, sleeping the night in his chair, which was likely not good for his health. After, a nurse would bring him his breakfast and return to do the same for lunch and dinner. Then Althea would come regularly for check-ups; they started his physical therapy once but he had collapsed on the floor and could not continue so they put a pause on that. There were times Regis had to leave Noctis to oversee some tasks, so there were now guards patrolling outside his door until he returned later in the evening to then repeat the routine the next day. It left him with hardly anything to do, but he’d typically kill time looking out the window, relishing in the peacefulness no matter how misguided it is.

After swallowing the last bite he scooted the tray away, his father assisting him to lie back down. Noctis let out a huge yawn, rubbing at his eyes profusely.

“Still tired I see,” Regis noted.

Noctis playfully scoffed. “I’m always tired these days.”

“I imagine so. These days you are stuck here, bedridden with no source of entertainment.”

“Yup.” Noctis pressed his hand onto his chest and dramatically swished his head to the side. “The only things that keep me going are you and Althea’s visits; it’s all I have left in life.”

His father laughed at his son’s quip with Noctis joining in, their chortles engulfing the hospital room. It was relieving to see King Regis so youthful and lighthearted, not hidden away behind the stoic mask he used when he had to sit on the throne. Noctis understood that ruling was no simple feat but a taxing matter so it was not everyday that he could spend time with his father. More so when Niflheim forces steadily grows over the years. Perhaps knowing that such a heavy burden would one day fall on Noctis’s shoulders was why he was allowed to have a carefree life, required to only learn how to fight and be updated on certain political topics. 

“Noct...”

Noctis snapped back into reality, not realizing that he had spaced out in his inner monologues and found green eyes stared right into blue, the atmosphere turning unexpectedly serious. The rapid change left uneasiness burrow its way into his heart, fearing the worst.

“There is something I must discuss with you,” He continued when Noctis made no move to respond. “Regarding a change of pace that is currently under preparation.”

“Change of pace...” He breathed, the anxiety instantly melting away. This was it! The moment he was waiting for! Noctis had forgotten how long it took for his father to decide to head to Tenebrae but he would never forget how it all started. “My legs you mean.”

Regis nodded. “Once everything is arranged we are going to journey to the kingdom of Tenebrae, an ally of Lucis.”

“Where the oracle lives.” Noctis whispered in awe. Where Luna lives. “The one who uses the power of Eos to heal those who are suffering and afflicted.”

His father raised a slender brow at him. “I see you are well informed of the Nox Flueret family. Did you learn that from school?” His father inquired.

“Class was interesting that day,” Noctis dismissed quickly. It was not a lie really. Everyone learned of the oracle in school but his father was well aware that Noctis would rather be anywhere than be in class so he may have expected him to have a lesser idea of Tenebrae.

His father smiled and affectionately petted his head. “We will be heading there by boat and Althea will be joining us, along with a few members of the Crownsguard.”

That’s right...Althea joined them the first time around but amidst the chaos she was murdered along with most of the Lucian soldiers. He had blocked that thought out of his mind when he and his father escaped and solely focused on Luna. Niflheim had the upperhand last time, but now Noctis had the power to turn the board around.

“Dad we should bring Cor with us.” Noctis blurted out.

Regis’s brows furrowed. “You want to have Cor join us?”

“He could be a great asset if an ambush were to happen! Tenebrae is in Niflheim right? What if they attack us while we’re there? He’d be our best bet!” 

“That may indeed be true Noct but you shouldn’t rely heavily on solely one person.”

“I know that. I just trust the Marshal the most! He can protect me from soldiers and deamons alike!” His father said nothing, seeming to be silently mulling it over while Noctis pleaded through his eyes.

Noctis’s idea could be an ideal precautionary tactic to avoid complications. It was wise to consider having his old friend join them, but it could also be a bit excessive for Tenebrae still had its own level of autonomy despite being under Niflheim’s control. Niflheim is their enemy but the Flueret family are their comrades. For that reason Regis considered to only take a few Crownsguard, elite soldiers that are tasked to protect the Lucis family, and leave Cor behind. However, Noctis’s urgence had the king second guessing and feeling a wave of unsettledness. Perhaps...bringing Cor along, maybe Clarus too, will be a wise course of action. King Regis sighed and resignedly nodded his head.

“I will inform Cor to get ready then.” Noctis beamed and thanked his father, before watching him take his leave.

Noctis hummed in thought, piecing everything that’s to come and seeing what needed to change. Now it was time to make his own path, mark destiny his way! He chuckled heartedly at the prospect of this ruining Ardyn’s plans. The jester probably would never see this coming. “Game on,” Noctis whispered to himself. “May the True King win.”


End file.
